


Do I Have To?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “Do I have to?”Character:  Steve HarringtonWarning: Season 2 spoilers-ish





	Do I Have To?

“Do I have to?” You watch Steve relucantly get out of his car after driving you and your cousin, Dustin, back to the house…where a bloody monster was locked into your cousin’s cellar. Last year still gave you nightmares and you didn’t want to be the only semi-adult dealing with this. Since the Sheriff had gone awol, right when you needed him. 

“Steve. Me and my little cousin are not taking on his freakish pet alone, okay? Last year was bad enough, so get your goddamn nail bat out of the car and help us.” You crossed your arms across your chest and stared the boy down, good hair or not you were not dealing with this alone. Added to the fact you’ve never been into baseball so you didn’t exactly have a weapon at hand. 

“Ugh, what am I? Some sort of animal control guy?” 

“As of now? Yeah. You’re Steve Harrington, Animal Controller extraordinaire, so help!” You start walking off with Dustin following behind you, he’s going to help. You know he is before he even opens his car boot. He wouldn’t have driven you all this way if he wasn’t going to help. 

“I’m only doing this because you scare me. Like seriously where did you get that look?” 

“What look?” You turn to him, giving him your signature glare. You know the look, you spent years perfecting it and your rather proud that Mister Perfect Hair finds it intimidating. 

“That! Right there! It’s terrifying!” He gestures to you with the bat and you roll your eyes at him. 

“She uses it on me when I don’t clean my room…” Dustin chimes in. It wasn’t your fault your aunt was too soft and your cousin was a pig when it came to cleaning his room.


End file.
